


The Confrontation ~ Tag Fic to Research

by CheridanAllen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Other, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheridanAllen/pseuds/CheridanAllen
Summary: This is a Tag fic to the other two Megalyn/Jensen stories about a confrontation with Danneel.  Please note this was written years ago but I added some updates for the current timeline.





	

The Confrontation

Jensen Ackles was lost in thought as he made his way toward his truck when he looked up to see Danneel Harris step out of the shadows in front of him. For a moment he remembered the last ex girlfriend that showed up to confront him. After he had decided to see Megalyn. Tania had shown up drunk and wanting him to take her back at his old condo. He didn’t want to go through that all over again.  
He had been tired of the dating game though he often wished he had met Megalyn earlier in his life. Of course as fate tends to lead in the game of love; the timing had more than likely been perfect. Any later or earlier would not have worked out. All the time he spent dating around with many women were a waste except the variety had helped him to realize what he really wanted in a relationship.  
Most everyone that worked on the show, Moving Targets, with Jensen had all gone home. His desire to be at home with his family was at the forefront of his mind. His surprise at seeing Danneel turned to anger. He hadn’t spoken to her in years; it wasn’t the night for it to happen, now.  
“I’m really not in the mood to talk,” he insisted with a frown as he reached to open his truck door.  
She pursed her lips in an attempt to be enticing.  
“Can we go for a drink for old times sake, at least?”  
Jensen shook his head, “No, I’m needed at home. Leigh waits up for me to go to bed.”  
“Leigh? I thought you were married to Megalyn,” Danneel said with a tilt of her head. She felt hopeful for a moment that he was with someone new.  
“No, Leigh Anne, is my one year old daughter, hey I have to go,” he said before he got in the truck then drove off way without a backward glance.  
\---  
Danneel wasn’t ready to give up on her idea to get Jensen back just yet; it was only her first try. His children could actually help her cause. Jensen had always wanted children but after being married for more than five years she assumed he was getting bored of being domesticated or at least she hoped.  
She had come to Vancouver to audition for a guest spot on IZombie. She had chatted with Robert Buckley a friend she knew form One Tree Hill. It had given her the idea that she could get Jensen back into her life.  
\---  
At home Jensen was engulfed by his family from the moment he entered the door. It was the moment of the day he enjoyed most. Three year old Ethan grabbed him around his legs just before Jensen picked him up.  
“Dada, dada, dada,” Leigh Anne said as she toddled in Jensen’s direction.  
“Me, me, me, “ Ethan said as Jensen whirled him around the room.  
Megalyn walked in the living room with a grin on her face, she figured the big rush to the door meant Daddy was home. Things were just not the same when Jensen wasn’t around at least to those who were his world.  
Megalyn’s show, Lady Craft, had moved their filming to Vancouver as they had hoped. She worked generally about eight hours a day three or more days a week. It was almost like they had regular jobs most weeks. Now and again Jensen still did conventions for his former show, Supernatural, but not as often as when the show was in production.  
“Hey Babe,” she said to him as she took Ethan from him so Leigh could have her twirl around.  
Ethan grabbed his mother in a hug before she set him down. He licked her face just the way he had seen Jensen do many times before. It was the reason she could never wear makeup at home. Jensen teased her that she tasted like chocolate and Ethan got a laugh out of it each time.  
“Choco Mama,” he said with a grin.  
Megalyn laughed with him as she pinched his little nose; the dimples got her every time. He was her sweet little man.  
Ethan was a solid built little kid, though he was tall for his age. His dark blonde hair was on end because he needed a haircut but Megalyn had not given into a trim lately. She loved his waves but after his hair was cut before he seemed to lose the waves. She knew she was being selfish she didn’t want her son to look like a girl; he was so darn cute with longer hair.  
“You okay?” Jensen asked as they followed the kids to their bedroom.  
“I’m fine. They’re just growing so fast.”  
“I know we might need to get to work on that third baby before they’re too old,” Jensen teased.  
“Will talk,” Megalyn said with a grin.  
\---  
After their angels were in bed Megalyn pulled Jensen into the master bedroom where she pushed him onto the bed. She leaned over to kiss his waiting lips while his hands roamed under her dress. He loved the soft material of what she called her Mommy play dress but needed to touch more of her. He pulled off the dress with one swift motion to toss it across the room. Megalyn worked on his clothes with even more impatience; once they were off she got on the bed completely.  
Jensen knew she wanted on top just by the look in her eyes, they’d been together for so long talking was rarely the easiest way to communicate. Megalyn moved on top him to straddle his waist.  
“I’m in charge now Baby and we might just make that other little one, who knows,” she whispered in his ear as though it were a big secret.  
Jensen loved the feel of her face against his ear, the smell of her sweet scent on him. He moaned as she kissed his lips. He wasn’t sure why the hint of another kid turned him on but it did. Something about a family made him smile on the inside. She made a trail of kisses down to his chest back and forth she went as he moaned while she licked and suckled each part.  
Megalyn bit at her lips before she moved her tongue over her husband’s nipples. She quietly moved her fingers over his sides while she continued her path down his stomach with nips and bites until she was at his belly button. She swirled her tongue around as she looked up at him, “You like that baby, you want more?” she cooed.  
Jensen was on fire so he nodded with barely a strangled Yes escaping his lips. Megalyn took his erection in her mouth to suck at just the head which caused him to buck his hips against her. She knew how to turn her man on, she had mastered his body and he hers.  
He moaned as she sucked at the head licking the underside of it with flourish. She took it all the way into her mouth sucking as hard as she could to hear him whimper her name as he came closer to his orgasm.  
Meg pulled away to move her legs up and use his erection to stimulate her clit, “Feels good baby you’re so hard,” she purred at him with another nip at his neck before she impaled herself on him which gave way to mutual moans.  
Jensen took hold of her hips to flip them over, “My turn,” he said before he claimed her lips and began to move inside her. They returned to tandem quickly. “Now let’s see what daddy can do,” he growled out before he put her legs up over his shoulders then leaned in for another kiss.  
Megalyn smiled before she cried out at the feeling his fingers created against her clit pinching it, “JENSEN,” she shouted as he thrust in hitting the neck of her womb; her back arched up as he continued to pound into her.  
He sucked on the skin of her neck like there was no tomorrow. Meg was trying to hold on, but she was so close.  
“Harder, fuck me harder,” she cried out.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbled before he took hold of her hips as he thrust in hard and fast so that every time Megalyn thought she might shatter into pieces of light because it felt so dirty in a good way. Two more thrusts and they both cried out the others name as they collapsed in orgasmic bliss.  
If only Megalyn could get Danneel out of her mind and Jensen could stop wondering why the woman was suddenly around again. The moment would have been perfect like so many before it if not for the shadow of Danneel.  
\-----  
On Saturday afternoon, Jensen and Megalyn were out with the kids, when Danneel showed up in front of them. The sidewalk wasn’t very wide so they couldn’t ignore her without being out right rude.  
“Hi,” she said as she leaned down to look at Leigh Anne who was in the stroller that Jensen maneuvered expertly until that moment.  
Jensen rolled his eyes, Leigh Anne pouted at the stranger because she wasn’t a friendly type of child around those she didn’t know and love unlike her brother, Ethan. She was a beauty with Jensen’s green eyes surrounded by long lashes. She had Megalyn’s darker hair though it was closer to auburn then either black or blonde.  
Megalyn had Ethan’s hand but he wanted to say, “Hi, Me E,” he pronounced. His own name was one of few words he couldn’t say.  
Danneel smiled at the little boy as Jensen reached to pick up Leigh. He moved the stroller around Danneel as he made a decision to eat at the nearest restaurant.  
“What a couple of cuties, you all have here,” she said with only a slight glance in Megalyn’s direction. Her smile didn’t quite encompass her.  
“It’s warm out, nice to see you,” Jensen said before Megalyn followed him inside. Megalyn knew something had to be up with Danneel and Jensen but the time wasn’t right to discuss it.  
\---  
Danneel’s past with Jensen was a little fuzzy with Megalyn. She knew they had mutual friends and had dated briefly but not much more than that. What she could see with her own eyes is that Jensen’s behavior reeked of some sort of recent encounter with the other woman. He was definitely angry and a bit irritated; not his usual behavior around people whom he considered as friends.  
\---  
Megalyn looked up when the waitress came over to find that Jensen was staring at her.  
“Two waters,” she answered for them both so the waitress could go away.  
Megalyn dug in the bag for a few minutes as she filled the children’s cups with water and juice for them. After waitress left the menus Jensen fessed up.  
“Danneel came by last night as I was leaving the studio to ask me out for a drink.”  
Megalyn shook her head in disbelief. A photographer took a picture of them just before the waitress asked him to leave then she apologized for the intrusion.  
“Dada,” Leigh said to get her father’s attention.  
Jensen moved her from the high chair to his lap where he played with her curls. The little girl looked innocently but happily over at Megalyn. Jensen looked at his wife again. “I didn’t go, I didn’t want to go, I have all I ever wanted here,” he said with insistence in his voice. He smiled at her; she smiled back.  
She got him, she got that he was where he wanted to be, but something was up with Danneel.  
\---  
Danneel had hoped for an invitation to lunch with her old friend, Jensen. Of course, it would have only been foreplay for her real desires. Hollywood marriages usually don’t last past the first two hard years. Jensen’s was past expiration at more than five years at least to her way of thinking.  
\--  
Danneel had actually come to the restaurant to meet Sophia Bush, Hilarie Burton and Jeffery Dean Morgan for lunch. Sophia came over with a hug for Danneel; she was in agreement that Jensen should swiftly run back to his old flame. She frowned as she looked in the direction that Danneel pointed out to find Jensen enjoying his lunch with his small family.  
Hilarie had no opinion on the situation; she smiled indulgently as Jeff went over to greet Jensen with only a slight hello for Danneel and Sophia.  
“He loves those babies, I had no idea how much he liked kids till we had our own,” Hilarie said with a happy sigh though the other two were not paying her attention at all.  
Hilarie and Jeff had two kids and had actually considered marriage after their daughter, Abigail, had been born six months before. Jeff had insisted it wasn’t a necessary evil to get legally tied together when they loved one another.  
\--  
At the table, Jeff was greeted the Ackles’ with smiles all around.  
“Hey Jeff where is your other half?” Megalyn asked.  
“Over with the crew no need to worry though she is Switzerland.”  
“What?”  
“Um nothing,” he replied with a grimace.  
Megalyn hadn’t realized that Danneel had come in the restaurant until she turned around to see her with Hilarie as well as Sophia. “Oh.”  
Jeff leaned over to kiss Megalyn on the cheek while he winked at Jensen.  
“Uncle J,” Ethan said as he reached to be picked up by the older man.  
Leigh fidgeted in her seat as she tried to grab some attention for herself but she knew the best way was to pout for her daddy.  
Jensen looked up with a grin, he had missed Jeff. He was glad to see his old friend was going to be around for the barbecue that night.  
“So you’re coming tonight right?” Jensen asked as he picked Leigh out of the chair again, “hey baby girl Uncle Jeff is not ignoring you.”  
Jeff kissed both kids cheeks before he promised he would see them later.  
\--------------Part Two---------  
Sophia had no idea that Danneel’s past with Jensen had not been cut and dried. She took Danneel’s word because she had no time to do anything but work and hang out with Jesse Soffer from her current show, Chicago PD but she trusted Danneel to tell her the truth.  
They had all ordered by the time Jeff returned to the table. Sophia rolled her eyes at him as she continued to commiserate with Danneel over her supposed lost lover.  
“It’s okay, Dani, you’ll find someone better than Jensen. Just let it go now okay?” Sophia said with a smile for her friend.  
Danneel sighed there was no way she could tell anyone her plans for blackmailing Jensen; it would go against her supposed undying love she had been proclaiming for him. She bit her lip as she nodded slightly at Sophia.  
Hilarie was quiet as she pulled Jeff close for a kiss before he had a seat.  
“You didn’t order me a salad, did you?” Jeff teased Hilarie.  
She knew he was a meat and potatoes guy that rarely ate salads though he could be persuaded to have vegetables with most every meal.  
“You’ll be fine,” Hilarie said before he finally sat down in his chair near her.  
\---  
Danneel and Jensen’s relationship all begun with a lie. Danneel had never officially broken up with Riley Smith. She moved out on Riley without so much as a note good bye. It was something she regretted later but had never admitted to anyone. Jensen had never been her soul mate like she had claimed to the media but Riley had been. Jensen just had the popularity she thought she could use to make her famous.  
Later after dating her for three months, Jensen used her for sex when he was bored with his girlfriends; she had become his friend for benefits long after they stopped dating. Currently, she thought his whole marriage was a lie so he could look good to the film community she planned to be the one to blow his cover.  
As far as Danneel was concerned she could still have him any day of the week. The fact that he refused to have a conversation with her didn’t faze her at all. She loved a challenge so his marriage was only another mountain for her to climb to stardom. Jensen had dark secrets, secrets he had paid heavily to hide over the years. She knew most of his secrets; it was what gave her the confidence to move forward with her plans. It didn’t occur to her to take more acting lessons or make better contacts instead of trying to wreck havoc on a couple of people trying to live their lives.  
\---  
That night Jared arrived at the Ackles’ barbecue with Gen and the kids in tow. It wasn’t a surprise to the Ackles because Jared had been married to Gen for years. He said that she couldn’t get him out of her blood but her explanation was more simple. Her love for him wouldn’t stop giving. Jared had been humbled the first time he heard her say it.  
Jared parked his truck before Harley and Sadie were let out by Gen, the kids were of course in tow. The Ackles’ had a big field out back where the dogs were allowed to roam when Jared visited. Jared put the leashes on so he could walk them through the house because of the gates.  
\---  
“Hey,” Megalyn said as she answered the door with a drink in hand.  
The next moment Megalyn was engulfed in a hug from both of them, while the dogs barked excitedly and the kids screamed excitedly.  
“Glad we could make it,” Sandy said as she moved back to situated the little ones. Jared still hadn’t let go.  
He laughed after a moment before he looked at Megalyn. She realized that Jensen must have told him about the incident with Danneel. She wasn’t upset but she was going to take care of the woman that would dare to mess with her life; she just needed more information.  
“Come on in, everyone’s out back. Take the puppies to their play area it’s now free of my other projects,” Megalyn said as she moved her hand over Harley’s back with smile. Tom and Shep smiled up at her just before her babies walked up to take them away.  
\---  
Gen always enjoyed Megalyn’s taste in furnishings, she thought as she looked around the living room. Luckily for the guys, It hadn’t taken the ladies long to get past their awkwardness after Jensen married Megalyn.  
The home was on five acres outside of Vancouver. It was spacious without being extravagant. It was a home made for living in especially with children. The rooms were open and uncluttered. The comfy kitchen had a roomy island in the center where company could gather and chat while the hostess cooked or chatted with them. A large maple table in the dining room was covered with a red patterned table cloth which tended encourage people to be happy as they enjoyed the meal.  
The bedrooms were designed by both Jensen and Megalyn for maximum comfort and convenience as well as the baths.  
\---  
Outside, Joshua Jackson, was the first person that Jared saw as he stood near Jensen at the large grill.  
“Hey you made it,” Jensen said as he looked up after turning over a nice sized piece of steak.  
They hugged for a moment while Joshua smiled before Eric Kripke walked over.  
“Okay Jensen less socializing more cooking,” he said with a grin at his host.  
Jensen smiled before he told him he was almost done. Eric patted him on the back as he spoke with Joshua before Jeff walked up with his son, Arnaz, in tow.  
Jensen felt blessed to be surrounded by friends and family.  
\---  
More than twenty grown-ups, from the jobs, old and new, attended the event so there were quite a few kids. The younger children were with their mothers in the screened in area of the patio. The older children ran unhindered around the yard that wasn’t set up for the meal. Leigh Anne fell while she was playing and let out a scream that would have made anyone think she was in dire pain. Megalyn walked over to pick her up before she took her inside to get ice for her knee. She cooed to the little girl whose tears dried up after a few moments. She was a year old drama queen she was also a sweetheart, Megalyn thought.  
“She’ll be fine,” she said to Diane who was helping with the kids.  
Hilarie followed Megalyn inside the kitchen.  
\---  
Inside the house, Hilarie warned Megalyn about Danneel’s motives at being around Jensen.  
“I wish I could tell you for certain what she was up to but I don’t know. I guess it’s all just a feeling that she is up to no good. Sophia doesn’t see it at all. I’m sorry if I find out anything I will let you know,” Hilarie said before she and Megalyn hugged.  
Leigh enjoyed the hug too, “Ma ma ma ma Mama,” she said before her hand went into her mouth.  
The ladies laughed.  
“Chick Flick Moment?” Jeff asked as he walked in the kitchen still carrying his son.  
Hilarie shook her head in his direction before Arnaz went into her arms. His little sister was at Hilarie’s mother’s house for the night.  
\---  
After most had left that night the three Uncle J’s stayed behind to help with the clean up with their ladies. The kitchen was alive with laughing and kids that almost rivaled the actual event. The Ackles kids were worn out from having company and had become cranky because they refused to go to bed.  
Hilarie laughed as Leigh tried to toddled to Jensen while she was in tears. She looked so pitiful. Jensen picked her up and cuddled her close.  
“Baby Girl it’s bed time,” he insisted but at that point she was so tired she just fell asleep on his shoulder.  
Jared had to hold in a laugh as Tom hit him on the shoulder as he laughed, a silly goose he was, Jared smiled. Gen had been taking pictures all night and she declared the picture of Jensen with Leigh as her favorite.  
Megalyn smiled as Ethan saw Leigh fall asleep and he climbed in his mother’s lap as he finally gave in also. Little Arnaz hadn’t made it to so late he was the guest room softly snoring away.  
“Well Jensen I declare this barbecue as ended,” Jeff said with a yawn as he and Hilarie picked up Arnaz on their way out the door.  
“Yep, it’s been a long but fun evening folks glad you all made it,” Jensen said as he addressed all of his closest pals and held Megalyn’s hand.  
“Here, here,” Joshua said with a laugh as Diane rolled her eyes.  
Joshua was no longer fit for driving but it was all good since she was the designated driver for the night.  
“Night gang,” Jared said after he hugged Jensen and Megalyn on his way out.  
“See you soon,” was the declaration from the all.  
\---  
“I’m so glad tomorrow is only Sunday,” Jensen said as he undressed for his shower.  
“Yeah but we had a fun night admit it,” Megalyn said as she went up behind him.  
“It was fun we should do it more often. Thanks for being a sport when Sophia showed up.”  
{Flashback}  
Megalyn turned around as Ethan ran by her to see Sophia walk in looking upset. Sophia looked left then right until she spotted Hilarie who was talking with Diane near the children. She went straight over as though she had been invited.  
Megalyn was sure what was said but Hilarie didn’t seem happy to see her as she walked Sophia back through the door and out to the front.  
{End Flashback}  
“Well we like Jeff and Hilarie, no reason to ruin a good party. Hilarie took care of her and there was no issue.”  
He took her hand before he opened the shower door, “Yeah Jeff has a good woman I’m glad you two get along so well. I just wish we saw them more.”  
\--  
A half hour later the lights were out as they snuggled under the covers. Megalyn was wide awake.  
She whispered, “We need to discuss Danneel,” something about not saying it aloud made her feel better.  
He groaned before he stroked her cheeks. “I can handle her; don’t worry.”  
“So far you haven’t done it; you have walked away meanwhile no telling what she is doing and saying about you.”  
He interrupted her with a kiss, his tongue nourished hers until she was diverted. Her heart rate rose as her hands went around his neck. He moved away as she was silenced.  
“No reason to worry, I promise.”  
“You don’t play fair,” she said with a pout that looked like a twin to the ones Leigh always produced.  
“It’s a gift,” he said before he straddled her hips.  
If only he had been as confident on the inside as he seemed at that moment.  
\-------  
\--part Three--  
Monday morning the phone rang as Megalyn took the kids out of the tub. She let the message machine pick it up. It took a few minutes to get them dressed and settled playing before she called Joshua back.  
“Hello,” she said quietly as she took the phone out into the hall.  
“Hey Meg, is Jensen around? I know he might be gone already?”  
“Yeah Josh they are working early today he had a appointment some  
where later. What’s up?”  
Josh hesitated to say anything for a few moments.  
“You there?”  
“Yeah, I was going to tell him why Dani was in town. She is here to audition for a small role on IZombie I heard through the grapevine. It’s a three episode arc but there are at least five other actresses auditioning.”  
Megalyn was quiet.  
“Hey, I just wanted him to know.”  
“Good I’ll tell him, hey I think you can help me out with making this all go away,” Megalyn said as she watched her children play.  
\---  
Danneel finished her audition in a pissy mood. She had gone by to see Jensen at work to find he had gone out for a while. She talked to Chad for a few minutes before she said hello to a couple of other who were still on set before she left to go back to wait for the call.  
She took a cool shower then dried off before she lay on the bed naked. She loved five star hotels even though she couldn’t really afford them after being out of work for two months. Her last job had been for Sport Illustrated and she had taken it as a last resort. It was better than doing porn movies which she had been afraid would turn out to be her next career.  
\---  
Thanks to Joshua’s input Megalyn hired a detective to follow Danneel around while she was in town. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Jensen she didn’t trust Danneel. The woman’s audition, according to Joshua had been a waste of time. They had chosen someone else before she arrived in town, but they allowed her to come in just in case they needed her later on.  
It turned out Jensen had the same idea as Megalyn, he wanted to avoid contact with her because he didn’t believe any good would come from it. He felt confident that night as he made his way to his truck. He wished he had been surprised to see Danneel leaned against his truck.  
She wore a tight short black dress with high heels. He wasn’t tempted but he was irritated and realized that he had been right to avoid her as much as he had.  
“Hey, you can’t hide from me forever, you know.”  
He stopped, took a deep breath and frowned, “It ever occur to you that I might have more important things going on? You know, like living my life.”  
She moved aside as he reached for the door.  
“I was just kidding, but you know there are certain magazines who want to hear bedtime stories about our days together, so if I were you I might take some time to play nice with an old friend,” she said close to his ear.  
He moved back from her before he got inside the truck.  
“You know you didn’t get the job, so go back to L.A. and find a new guy, we’re done here,” he said before he backed out to drive off.  
Both detectives recorded the event, though they were aware of the other but it didn’t matter they were only doing their jobs.  
\--  
It wasn’t the first time that Danneel had approached him since his marriage.  
{Four years before}  
Ethan was barely a week old at the time that Danneel showed up in Vancouver to attempt to entice him into another relationship. She informed him that she was still available for their original deal. She wanted to be his friend with benefits. He had been appalled at the offer.  
“Are you kidding me?” he said before he took a breath, “Look I’m sorry about the way I treated you before. You deserved better than to be my woman on the side. I love Megalyn now I don’t want anyone or anything to ruin that. I will do my best to be good father and husband, period.  
She smirked, “You’ll come around, you always do. I know you get bored easily. By the time the kid is three months old you’ll be wondering what happened to the hot dirty sex. You’ll need me,” she had whispered before she walked away.  
Jared had come to see what was going on after Danneel left; Jensen could only hope she was wrong about her prediction. He hadn’t been very strong as a newcomer in Hollywood but he planned to change his ways.  
{End Flash}  
Jensen rode home that night with the thought that maybe it was his fault Danneel thought she could waltz in and be with him again. His psychiatrist had disagreed with him about it all being his fault. Jensen didn’t want his life to spin out of control; he wanted to be safe, happy and most of all calm. Even though he still had his wild mood swings at time basically he was under control. He refused to take any heavy medication but he instead depended on herbs.  
He sat in the garage after he parked. He had not told Megalyn about his shrink because it involved going over the reason he had to see them to start with. He hoped she would understand, well he prayed she would forgive him for keeping it from her.  
He had his appointments only once a month since he married. It was an easy way to get in bare his soul and get out without a lot of questions from anyone. Originally he had gone three times a week which made it hard to keep from the producers on the show but luckily the information never came out.  
\---  
Back in the days when Jared lived local he would go out drinking with him if he were upset. He usually ended up with Danneel on the nights he was on edge just because she knew how to calm him down. If he had to admit it the sex with her was like a drug for him. If he were truly honest maybe he deserved what he got after the way he behaved he thought as he got out of the truck.  
He looked up to see Megalyn at the door.  
“You okay? You were taking your time getting inside,” she said with a smile.  
He swallowed as he walked in the back door. He was met by Leigh who looks sad. Ethan stood back as though he knew his father needed to hug his sister first. Leigh had an oops though it wasn’t so much physical as she needed her dad to know she had a bad day.  
Jensen picked her up as he looked at Megalyn.  
“Toddlers can be mean but she’s fine; she just needs you to hold her,” Megalyn said as she went to the fridge.  
“Oh Daddy’s Sweetie Pie,” he said as he kissed her cheeks and cooed to her.  
“Hut(hurt) Daddy,” Leigh said before she put her head on his shoulder.  
She was instantly healed as she held her precious father’s shoulders. Jensen had no idea how much his little girl just liked to be around him. Truth be told, his kids loved their parents like most kids do with an intensity that tended to make things better no matter what.  
Jensen ran his hands over her hair before he reached down to do the same to Ethan who looked up at him. Jensen knew that no matter what it cost he wasn’t going to let anything come between him and his family.  
Megalyn could only watch Jensen with the kids for long moments. It was a common scene for them but she never tired of it. She was however very aware that something was going on with her husband. It wasn’t anything that was obvious she could just feel it.  
\--  
The kids were in bed before Jensen took Megalyn’s hand and pulled her out to the patio. He felt like he might faint but only because he never talked about the incident that led him to the shrink.  
“I have to tell you something; first you need to know you have never been in danger.”  
Megalyn blinked, “What?” she asked with hesitantly.  
“Several years ago when I was dating Danneel I caught her deleting pictures on my phone. It angered me so I leaned over and pushed her off the chair because she was looking smugly at me as though what she was doing was allowed. I ignored her as I went in the other room to find her phone and promptly dropped it in the toilet,” he said before he stopped.  
“Why are you telling me this?” Megalyn asked with frown.  
She didn’t understand the need to suddenly reveal old news it made her wonder what was going on with Danneel and Jensen.  
“Hold on let me finish okay the important part is coming up,” he said as he put his hands on the table between them. “Even though she wasn’t physically hurt she was pissed off at me for what I did to her phone. In the end, she accused me of assault but without witnesses it didn’t hold up in court.”  
There was not actually court but only a judge in their chambers who discussed the issue with their lawyers.  
“You only hurt her ego right?”  
He nodded. “I decided I needed help afterward so I took anger management classes as well as put myself under a doctor’s care.”  
“You mean a shrink?”  
“Yes,” he said as he finally looked up at her.  
She moved to sit beside him. “I knew about the shrink though I didn’t know why you hid it. You take too much blame for others actions, you know that right?”  
He pulled her close for a kiss. “I don’t want you to ever be afraid of me.”  
“Jensen she wasn’t afraid of you; she used you.”  
That was when he had to tell her the rest. The whole sorted deal of friends with benefits.  
\---  
Megalyn interrupted Jensen about half way through his story.  
“I’m not your priest I’m your wife. I’ve done things I regret we all do dumb things. You have to forgive yourself, I don’t have a problem with you having a past it’s what you do now that matters to me,” she stopped before Jensen kissed her again. He was so grateful she understood.  
“I mean if you had been to prison then that might have affected our credit or maybe if you weren’t an actor it might have had a consequence for us. This stuff with Danneel is just her getting under your skin.”  
Jensen agreed before he mentioned about the detective to Megalyn who laughed before she told him she had done the same.  
“Great minds think alike,” Jensen said before they returned inside.  
\---  
The next afternoon Megalyn paid off the detective that she had hired before she went to the hotel to see Danneel. She didn’t think them paying their hard earned money to watch Danneel was a good use of resources. It was time for a confrontation. She dressed in her take-no-prisoners black pansuit. It fit her just right and it was also figure flattering. It made her feel in control and ready to kick ass.  
She found out Danneel’s room after flirting with the desk clerk. She took a deep breath after she got on the elevator. She only had one moment where she thought things might go bad but it passed quickly.  
Her confident tap on the door put her face to face with Danneel in moments.  
“Jen?” Danneel said before she opened the door all the way.  
Her eyes were red, her mascara was all over her cheeks and she was naked. Megalyn raised her eyebrows but didn’t let on that she was curious about what had happened.  
“We need to talk,” Megalyn said before she walked passed Danneel into the room.  
Danneel shut the door before she put her hands on her hips, “What do you want? You going to tell me off too? Your husband already spent a half hour telling me how I’m not worth the air I breath. I really have to start taping these conversations.”  
Megalyn wasn’t convinced that whatever Jensen had said to Danneel was enough to make Danneel straighten up so she decided she would add her two cents.  
“Where are your clothes?”  
“It’s my room if I want to walk around naked it’s my own damn choice, why are you here?”she asked before she sat down on the sofa.  
Megalyn thought she might throw up as she raised her top lip at the site of Danneel naked on the hotel sofa. Okay that’s gross.  
“Fine, I’m here to tell you that any ideas you might have about getting Jensen back are misguided. We believe in our till death do us parts. The sooner you get over him the better.”  
“Great pretty much what he said, though when he needs me this time,” she said as she let the words sink any even though they implied a lie, “I won’t let him near me, we are done.”  
“Great,” Megalyn said, “I’m sure he won’t stay up nights worrying about that,” she added before she walked back out the door.  
Danneel slammed the door.  
Megalyn was so proud that Jensen had come over to tell Danneel off. She would have to do something special for him that night. She smiled as she got in the elevator. Crisis averted. 

Fics in the same series.  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/7412308 Research  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/7469508 For Convention Sake


End file.
